Happy Birthday!
by DraconianAscendant
Summary: We are not the masks we wear, but if we don them–––do we not become them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they all belong to Hiro Mashima, the creator of Fairy Tail. Also, this is my first time writing fanfiction—so hopefully you guys like it. Any reviews would be appreciated.

The trajectory of his fist landed upon the man's visage. In the flash of an instant in that connection, there was the loss of his balance–––realized once he was enrapt by the midflight expulsion of his body against the concrete wall of the now dilapidated guild hall. _"Is that all you punks got?"_ Laxus Dreyar, the resident Lightning Mage of Fairy Tail had once more ventured on yet another S-Class mission. His goal was the defeat of the Dark Guild Silent Requiem. His mission had been a thorough success, observed by the broken pillars that supported the building's ceiling, the crushed spirit and dismay of those either unconscious or crippled.

Subjected to his wrath they had decayed, their dark art rendered futile by the ravenous onslaught of lightning. The full extent of his power had yet to be tapped and still they were decimated. The destruction around them was the utmost potential of annihilation. A guild flag tattered and on fire, a flooring split apart once lightning had razed it mercilessly–––and a humiliated leader whose bones were too far in their dislocation to ever be utilized again.

This was the work of an S-Class wizard.

A reward–––the liquor flowed into his maw swiftly, his tolerance to alcohol had increased significantly ever since adopting a more Pacifistic approach in dealing with guild mates and their hyper extended concept of familial relations. A defeat, a pilgrimage, a rescue, were those truly the ingredients to manufacture a bond? "Good work Laxus," Mira interjected! She had undergone significant changes as well in recent months it seemed, the highlights being the return of her sister and the will to fight. Yet still she opted to engage in her eternal sunshine, a persona of blissful ignorance serving drinks and tending to fiscal matters incurred by the overly rambunctious guild mates. All of them.

_"Laxus!"_ She nudged his shoulder. _"I need a favor."_ His optics turned to face her countenance, entertaining whatever request she had for the time being. _"What?"_

_"Well…"_ She smiled. _"Today is Wendy's birthday, and she's sick. She wasn't able to join Natsu's group because of it." _

What obscurity. _"What are you getting at?" _

_"Well, I need you to find her and give her a gift for me. I'm working you know, I just can't…leave. And tell her to come here tonight. Alright?"_ She smiled, dismissing him with a wave and imparting a massive bag into his safekeeping.

_"No." _

She turned to face him once more. _"Master' s orders, Laxus. I'll reward you with a kiss. Hee hee."_ Her squealing laughter annoyed him, and so did the old man's misuse of such prodigious talent. Regardless he was in Makarov's debt after the unfolding of recent events. He had succumbed to their way of thinking, their false familial relations theory it seemed had begun to take its toll on his rather solitary view of consolidated power.

_"Tch." _

Once his drinking concluded with the final gulp he departed the guild, his hand clutching unto the gift he was charged in delivering. There was obvious annoyance for being an accomplice in a useless endeavor such as this. Thus began his meander around Magnolia Town, aimlessly walking for what seemed like hours in pursuit of a child and her cat.

Kardia Cathedral was vacant, it seemed much of Magnolia tired of its pedagogues.

_Why was he doing this? _

There was no sign of her at Book Land, it was that bookworm Lucy Heartfilia's hangout.

_She did commit her best effort at the Grand Magic Games…_

Wendy Marvell was not present in the roster of Magnolia Hospital.

_His birthdays as a child were spent with his grandfather. His own father cared little for the idle celebration of the weak. A narrow minded view he once accepted. _

Laxus took a leisurely trip to the Magnolia Bathouse, meticulously inspecting the female section of the bath despite the repetitious protests of her being there. They were too frightened of the infamous mage who once jeopardized their town- to ask him to leave. That was till they amassed their own collective group of women to scream and shove him out the bathhouse.

_"And take your garbage too,"_ an old hag screeched from the bathhouse. Her bony legs, wrinkled like like a skin tight suit that ripped with age made future trips a difficult task to envision. What fateful action she took however, was tossing the gift bag–––whose contents spilled onto the street.

A massive blue blob lay sprawled on the cobblestone walkway. "_Entertain her for a while. Please,"_ were the words of inscribed unto the note that landed into his palm. It was signed by First Master Mavis, Makarov, and Mira, who dotted her "i" with a heart, and a smiley face.

The First's temper tantrums were a lesson he was taught to avoid. Following her whims were what led to their destructive misadventure at Ryuuzetsu Island. But what fate awaited him was far more life threatening than the collateral damage caused by that weakling Natsu Dragneel. Laxus's eyes widened in shock, half bewildered, half enraged, at the misfortunate turn of events.

_"H-H-H!"_ He stammered in shock.

_"Wendy! The Cake Shop is this way, like I told you it was!"_ Carla mused in the distance, ready to fly round the corner unto the street.

Laxus used this time to quickly maneuver himself and the spilled contents into an alleyway, nestled far behind the view of the open street. Crates veiled him as he lurked from behind, his eyes appearing flagrantly cast upon her miniscule frame. Her magic had not yet been able to heal such illness as a common rhinovirus; the toll it had taken on her had become fairly obvious. The sound of her coughing was audible even at his distance. The pressing concern was not her illness but rather what those fools had intended for him to deliver, armed with a note that had a clear set of instruction. _"B-B-B-BASTARDS!" _Crackling in his hand were sparks of electricity. A manifestation of his magic savagely began to thunder round his body. Laxus was enveloped in layer after layer of scintillating lightning, circling his body with its many ganglions. The high pitched whirring and crackling resonated vociferously as the note caught on fire and was swept into the sky as ash.

It was an order from the first and his grandfather whom he had already admitted himself indebted to. No matter how tenuous he would be reduced to–––the guild masters' will was absolute. With his spirit desiccated he donned the human sized suit of happy and emerged from the alley way, a new being.

And though he glared at the onlookers their laughter failed to cease. Perhaps destroying Magnolia with Fairy Law back then had been the best course of action. The vehemence of the dragon slayer's look could have instantly killed them upon the first fatal glance. All he could present to the world now was the enlarged, blown up head of a smiling blue cat. The humiliation that was thrust upon him would be paid in full.

Laxus walked into the cake shop, his massive shadow being cast upon them by the sunlight pouring in from the window. Carla's ears perked up and she slowly turned round, her mouth agape in the horror of this dimwitted fool_. "Hmm,"_ Wendy noted her companion's sudden astonishment and turned. She remained blissfully ignorant as children did. _"Happy! You've gotten so…so…big." _

His eyes narrowed furiously before he winced_. "A-A-A-AYE!"_ Laxus's voice was deep, undulating with the tone of masculinity and depth. A clear and stark contrast to Happy. _"I…ate…too many fish."_ He turned his head to the left-in shame.

Wendy merely laughed. She had the naivety of a child still it appeared. _"W-W-W-WENDY! YOU DON'T BELIEVE THIS FREAK DO YOU?!" _Carla on the other hand––––was wise beyond her years. _"Carla, be nice. How come you're here Happy?"_

_"N-N-N-Natsu. Everyone on the Team sent me to spend your birthday with you. They'll be back in a few days of course. Aye!"_ Laxus slammed his mouth shut afterwards. This degradation would go till the evening?

His recalcitrance to such a fate began to dissipate lugubriously as she immediately took his hand, her cheeks vivified with the rosy colored silhouette of happiness. A smile was procured from his fellow dragon slayer. The reality was that she was the only member of Fairy Tail who did not have the memory of his rebellion. During the Magnolia Harvest Festival he carried out a nefarious plot that ultimately led to significant changes in his life. Still there were glances at time to time, though most were now disarmed of their caution. Wendy however had no recollection of this or any bias to hold him accountable to. Perhaps that provided a small semblance of rationale to this horrible misuse of an S-Class Wizard.

_"Happy! Carla! Let's go to the Park!" _

And so began the decline of Laxus Dreyar's sanity. Though the people still glanced, though there were snickers, Wendy seemed unfazed by it all. Her conversation had shied away from Natsu and the usual gang into more generic questions, how his day was, what kind of fish was his favorite, what did Exceeds dream of. And as they passed the hours the darkening ink colored skies invited traces of distant days. A thousand recollections, strange towns, unknown people, the thrill of adventure. To be young again.

Unfortunately what feelings of nostalgia arose from the walk turned to bitter repugnance at the Park. There he was subjected to the venomous tidings of children, whose forceful tugs proliferated in every direction. His foot, his cheek, punches flung upon his face, his chest, even the precious Dreyar genitalia. They clung to his manufactured wings, and screamed with their shrill prepubescent voice that only they could produce: the ignorant bliss. At times his lightning manifested itself inside the suit. How lowly he had fallen, a Lightning Dragon slayer of peerless caliber. So valorous in might that he once took down a guild specialized in hunting the members of his own. He so desperately longed to erupt in the anger that overwhelmed him, but could only snap at them verbally–––and to refrain from attracting the ire of wearisome mothers his language was kept shockingly clean.

_"Get off me you punks!"_ The bellowing roars he issued to them, resonating with fear and power were abnegated by the anathema of his garb. To them a roaring cat of this appearance, so rotund and blue with a limp tail and wool filled wings was nothing more than an oversized kitten. Harmless.

The point was to entertain Wendy, but the sadism of Carla seemed to enjoy the scuffle more than the former. _"It's just a toy everyone. There's candy inside,"_ she encouraged them! Though she had failed to deduce his identity, divine retribution seemed to punish him well enough for her to let it slide. The tiny bodies toppled him, and his scowls, once paralyzing and intimating with the fresh force of a feared beast's rage–––mere meaningless fantasies of a past that was now fading into the distance.

Eventually the clarity of Kardia Cathedral's bell had resonated in the air. The ringing was their dismissal, the children disembarked homebound while Laxus was left at the mercy of a child and her unusually sadistic cat_. "No more…"_ he mused to himself, knowing that this fate of descent would have to end eventually.

As they once again trailed down the cobblestone paths of Magnolia, the sun's bountiful shades of orange and scarlet cast its setting light upon the encroaching trio. They went to the harbor past the train station to watch the conclusion of light descending down the path of the horizon. Their feet–––two pairs of tiny, one pair of pretense, hung mere inches away from the crashing waves. As it broke against the stony surface it spread its frosty spray upon the trio's bodies, procuring light laughter from the sky dragon slayer.

_"Happy…can I ask you something personal?" _

The smiling face of the cat faced her own, rotating its massive head to her direction. "What is it, kid?" His usual aggression had returned without his noticing.

_"What was it like for you growing up here with everyone?" _She then coughed, clasping her throat gently to use some magic to ease the episode.

_"A-A-A-Aye sir!"_ His initial response had already been elicited an awkward sweat drop from the child.

The answer for Happy, as told through Laxus, did hold a semblance of the truth. _"Well…At first I guess it was difficult accepting I had to share…Natsu." _His own version of Natsu was his Grandfather, Makarov. "_But over time I guess, it wasn't easy, but I got along with everyone…Give or take a few instances"_ A heavy sigh escaped the fat cat's lips. The record of memories played out, from the innocence and fragility of youthful age to the present man he had become.

How did he manage to go down that path for so long, without clearly seeing the things he had wanted the most? They were there for him the whole time.

The girl seemed lost in analyzing his story for some detail to pinpoint in truth, who he was.

_"You know…Wendy…you're young. When I look at you, I see you as just a child."_

She protested this, frowning and glancing to her chest briefly–––a recurring habit of hers was comparing herself to the other women in Fairy Tail, all of whom were significantly busty.

_"Ah ha ha ha ha." _The condescending laughter spilled forward naturally, not to insult–––but because it was his laughter. Laxus patted her head with his paw and gazed longingly unto the sunset forever imprinted into his heart. _"Not because of that. You're young, but you're strong. That's not the point. When I look at you, I see the infinite possibilities you that are laid out for you. There are so many paths you can take now. The road remains open while your dreams are alive. Only fear can block the way." _

In his own thoughts he began to wonder if he chose the path of recklessness that he did, because of fear. He wanted to prove he was a man in his own right, that he was Laxus Dreyar, the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail. Not Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Makarov Dreyar. His own father abandoned him because he was weak. Is that why then, he wanted to be strong on his own? What poetic irony. He was so hell bent on being recognized as the most powerful and indomitable that the true reason for wanting such strength was what he was sacrificing. That was the salient conclusion he had drawn here. A man reflecting on life in a cat suit, accompanied by an Exceed and a girl whose birthday was probably less than expected.

The waters were now tinged with the fading shades of dark scarlet being overwhelmed by the darkness of coming night. Its chill made the girl sneeze once more, and withdrew the extension of her feet from its range.

_"Happy when did you get so…deep?"_ Carla narrowed her eyes unto his frame, fatuous as his grossly proportioned costume. Wendy soon followed with a harrowing cough.

The mood was completely torn apart by the abject reality she had faced him with. He was posing as Happy, an Exceed, who loved fish, and friendship. His past had little to no tumult and was an overall pleasant experience. _"Tch. I've been hanging around…Lily too much. One wiff of catnip and the fool loses his mind. He probably gets it from Gajeel." _Envisioning that aloof sap, clandestine in his shell and being warped by some Fairy Pride espousing cathartic, histrionic episodes was more than enough to carve out yet another piercing laugh.

The giant cat then scooped the child unto his back. For the time being what little consternation he could have mustered in regards to these circumstances had been acquiesced.

We are not the masks we wear, but if we don them–––do we not become them?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this work; all characters are a product of Hiro Mashima's genius.

Note: With that said, I decided to continue this story by popular demand, and by popular demand…I mean 1 person. Stay tuned for my next story-Tales of a Dragon Slayer Love Thief: The Angel's Paint!

_O Most of you won't get the two references in that title unless you're knowledgeable about mainstream Japanese culture, and a hardcore Otaku. The story will be framed by allusions to Japanese History, European poetry, art, a final fantasy summon, forsaken love, false justice, transient beings and a superstar diva lost in space-all the while featuring Laxus, Mira, Hibiki, Jenny, the Jiggly Butt Gang, and Jason from Sorcerer Weekly. Of course, Laxus will be much more aggressive in that one-though I still have trouble getting the personality down.

I made him gentler in this particular story because a friend mine on this site depicted Laxus as a rapist!

Be sure to check her out: s/8236611/1/Fairy-Tail-Boarding-School

Don't be afraid to leave reviews! I need as much as I can get to know what I can improve on.

Now, without further ado-Part 2.

As they walked through the dimming city scape the noises of a darkening evening erupted. The haggard workers made their daily jaunt to the nearest bars; alcohol flowed profitably in this town. Women donned their evening wear to lavish parties and expensive excursions, champagne dreams or a regular gin and tonic. The bustle of the seaside town at night was an economic vitality to the prosperous country.

The most peculiar sight of all––––a force of armed militia on standby whilst civil sobs clogged the air. _"Nothing to see here."_ His hand, cloistered behind the mass of a paw, clasped tightly unto his young charge. Laxus couldn't have walked away; it would have been much easier in the past. Wendy was still innocent. Her pure heart had left here adherent to the principles of childish naivety. As such she too was unable to walk away. The situation was of obvious emergency, given the presence of the army and their apparent ineffectiveness. She was a Fairy Tail Wizard, the same as him. Immediately she left the comfort of a soft hold and burst into the crowd, only to be followed a clearly perturbed Carla who was more recalcitrant to being involved.

A heavy sigh exuded from his lips. _"I'm not cut out for the role of babysitter. Gramps is gonna pay for this."_ His sigh rolled further till an expression of frustration formulated from his maw. _"Tch,"_ the sound of displeasure was ejected.

From her gathered Intel she uncovered their insidious goings on–––a bank heist conducted by a dark guild. Their machinations were interjected by the army's local branch but their mortal prowess was quickly routed and discarded as an insignificant threat, no different than insects miserably railing against the chains of Gods.

_"Please let me in! I can help."_ The guards fervently protested. _"Are you crazy!? You're just a little girl. You need to get away from here. We don't know what will happen when they come out."_

_"Wendy!" _Carla's sharp tongue, offering a viable solution as always quickly presented itself. _"Let's go back to the guild. Someone there can help us."_ Nodding, she agreed with the plan though wished for a method that could have been employed sooner. Both guards and civilians could be killed with the time they wasted in taking their trip to the Guild hall…

The Lightning wizard would have to take action, to save a birthday spoiled by the ever working tidings of darkness. The felicity of young girl, whose happiness relied on an adherence to naivety resolved her to save innocents, was congruent with the thoughts and actions of a true Fairy Tail Wizard. It contrasted with his own history, perhaps this would be his redemption.

Grasping her wrist with the effortless grip of his hand, and Carla as well, he kicked open a manhole and plunged into the depths of Magnolia's sewage system. Their land was marked by a savage impact. The paws of his feet forced to ground to erupt, shards of the brick imparting into the air from the sheer shockwaves ebbed from his powerful feet. _"Ha-Ha-Happy! When did you get so strong."_ He scoffed at her underestimating the cat's strength._ "Tch. Didn't I tell you already? It was the fish."_ Underneath the layers of fur and fuzz resided the visage of a smile sequestered in seclusion.

They scaled through the ancient pathways of the city. The flowing water, emerald and connecting to the distant oceans which surrounded Fiore were a fascinating system of intricacies and underground aqueducts that led them towards their desired location. The only light that was provided to them came from torches that lined the sewer. Their light––––curiously effervescent, aged flames upon century old torches? Had someone been maintaining this system manually? An irrelevant thought given the circumstances as they trudged underneath the city.

_"Wendy….how's your magic?" _

_"I…I can tear a hole through here."_ She looked to the cat, oddly enough, for some guidance. He responded to her inquest with a simple nod. She inhaled, her childish, undeveloped cheeks widened to grasp a gathering of air. Particulates of light massed round her as the beautiful magic came into full throttle. Blasting from her tiny frame was the brilliance of wind, a gale to match a million breaths of a lifetime. Its propulsion rocketed towards the ceiling in an unending, unstoppable spiral. The waves of wind, tempestuous in their roar, edged with slivers of frigid temperature sliced through the flooring of the bank. The abrupt explosion had rendered the hellions dazed by the strange occurrence. Seizing the opportunity, the Fairy Tail wizards emerged from the crater to face off against the vagabonds. It seemed an implausible threat, a cat, a child, and a cosplayer. There was laughter, derision drawn from what truly was a comical trio of fools.

Judged by their meager appearance he had deemed them a permissible threat. A dragon slayer even of Wendy's rank could have outdone them._ "Why…why are you doing this._" Those notes of her voice were marked by unmistakable contrition.

He shifted his eyes unto her. There it was, the staple of her construct: the pretentious appeal to innate human goodness. Before her sentence could even expand into their thoughts a sole perpetrator lunged at her with a magically tipped knife. The intention to filet the child was immediately intercepted by the Lightning Dragon Slayer–––Laxus shoved his elbow against the charging assailant's arm with an upper cut. The trajectory of his slice was then interrupted and reduced into a useless brandish before the knife was disarmed and in descent to the floor.

_"Oi! Oi! Oi! Listen up brat–––you came here with the intention to save lives! You think these bastards are going to listen to you just like that? Get real. They know why they're doing this. All you can do is barge in here and kick some ass! Wendy-show me the strength of your ideals!"_ Ensconced by his own spiel he felt hypocritical had he not acted upon the impulse of his words. This was ultimately her fight, but even the backup could go overboard.

And thus sprang the massive blue cat. Hastened was his step forward. In the might of his tenacity a blow was unconsciously launched upon the closest target. The unbridled force of his fist–––bereft of the powerhouse effect of his magical energy––– still curtailed their confidence once their accomplice blasted into the wall. More than prodigious magical talent, his body was that of the Lightning dragon itself. With skin no different than scales to withstand the impact of all things, not even the full throttle blows of electricity, their scorching heat, their powerful force, rendered effortless toiling. With strength to match that of a storm whose resonant blows could cleave mountains and move whole seas!

But Wendy was similar in this way. The sky maiden whose heartbeat turned with the world–––its soft light intangible as her element, the eternal wind. She too was a recipient of the ancient dragon slaying technique.

The cat's poignant speech had stirred within her the whirlwind of emotions she had struggled with in combat. Was there truly no peaceful solution? Did it matter now? These men had their point made terse when they endeavored to knife her naturally Pacifistic spirit, and there WERE people in danger should their plan had been executed to total fruition.

Poised with the resplendence of air, the shining child marched in arms towards her comrade, fighting alongside not as girl to cat, but as wizard to wizard fostered by the bonds of her home––––Fairy Tail. With her slender arms elevated into the air, forming at her feet was a miniscule magic circle. Expanding in size, the acuity of its inscription greatly enhanced in slipping seconds. "Arms X Vernier," she enchanted.

Mira's eyes shot towards the clock._ "They should have been back by now…"_ The preparations for Wendy's surprise birthday had been complete. Lucy and her gang of usuals' had arrived early to celebrate with their friend her passage of growth; in fact the whole guild had turned out. Her slender finger rose to her lip, curving inquisitively as she pondered what scenario they could have plunged into._ "I wonder if he's…he's….having fun!"_ She giggled at the inconceivable thought.

Another opponent flew back from the mighty brawn of his punch. She too worked the battle field with a robust series of roars. The faint shimmering glow of the breath, mere luminous shades of azure sparkle littered the marble flooring after her torrents of wind ravaged said terrain.

_"Droy!"_ Levy smacked his hand away from the massive cake purchased by the guild._ "I'm starving!"_ His rotund figure spilled out past his shirt, his stomach roaring no different than that of a dragon's. A simple slice was all he needed, but before another foul attempt could be made he was dragged away by the combined efforts of Elfman and Jet.

The exacerbation of fatigue that came with utilizing high level techniques in repetition forced the girl to her knees. Carla rushed to Wendy's side, tugging on the girl so that they safely could evacuate the way they arrived from.

Unlike Natsu, Laxus was not one to accept when others did their best. His method of encouragement was excruciating and merciless, and he had already deduced this was nowhere near the capacity of her magical talent. _"Wendy!"_ His voice savagely thundered whilst his back remained turned to her. _"Is that really the strength of your ideals!?"_ The cat's paw viciously tore into the flooring, wrenching out from its hinges a block of marble that allayed an incoming wave of foes._ "Can the sky be suppressed so easily?!"_ Carla was frustrated by his pontificate diatribe._ "Stop! Can't you see she's hurt."_ Tears had welled in the Exceed's eyes, anguished by the apparent fatigue of an already ill girl. _"She's trying her hardest!"_ But Wendy knew that there were people who were counting on her. To be needed, to be protected. Yes. She was capable of accomplishing such a feat.

Makarov's confidence in his grandson had grown recently, he was growing into a man that he could have been proud of. For this reason he knew Wendy would have been safe. And so he drowned himself in inebriation, barrel upon barrel of beer with the likes of Cana, Macao, and Wakaba.

Her lithe frame slowly rose once more. She tottered forwards, the perilous wind and oxygen gathering in response to the unyielding conviction of that child who bared the sky itself.

_"L-L-Lord Laxus is so dashing. Yes. Celebrating Wendy's birthday with her. Truly amazing!"_ Tears streamed down Freed's face. His visage genuinely relishing in adulation for his leader.

Impassionate force.

"_…My memories of this day…_" the child managed to spill out, her words half broken by the laborious breaths succeeding the last. _"will become part of the sky!"_ A phantasmagoria of light gathered around her, wind visibly glowing before in the granulated form of magical orbs. The superfluous magical power generated in her being in the flash of an instant heralded the potential of legend for one of her age and form. A bulwark of depleted oxygen layers enveloped round her as an impassable shield.

_"Sky Dragon's–––"_

_"I hope she comes soon! I got her the coolest book."_ Natsu interjected her bliss with a jeering laughter_. "Wendy doesn't need books!"_ Gray–––issuing his support of literacy responded. _"Cram it, Ash Breath. Just because you can't read doesn't mean the rest of us can't."_ Following suit was their usual tussle that Erza dragged herself into out of pure pleasure.

_"ROAR!"_ The tiny figure then shelled out a hurricane to rival a storm of the century. So great was its magnitude that lifting from the sheer undercurrent of its path the marble flooring tiled into its wave. Laxus himself had to apply some extra pressure to remain grounded in the midst of her storm. Its growing expanse swallowed the ceiling. The force of nature wrecked the elaborate and ornate bank, taking with it the lavish statues, ghoulish gang members, and the majority of Fairy Tail's reserve bank funds. The quaking currents erupted to the outside, attracting eyes from all around the city. Its luminous azure hue streamed in ascent like unfading starlight. The conclusion left in its wake a tingling rain of fragmented light and encroaching chill. The delinquents who managed to escape its wrath ran into the arms of the officers or were engaged in bouts of fear induced paralysis. And the tiny Sky Dragon Slayer, collapsed into the arms of an obscured Laxus Dreyar.

_"Wendy… Wendy…Wendy..."_ Laxus's voice, uncharacteristically serene for the man he was, slowly lulled her back into consciousness. Carla folded her arms. _"Hmph. Don't try forcing her to do that again!"_

_"Tch. Fine. When she wakes up, take her to guild. I think Mira wanted to see her. I wouldn't hang around you losers' though. But still…she's grown a lot."_ Carla conceded to this sentiment. She had often ruminated on how to keep Wendy safe, how to ensure her well being but the girl had clearly demonstrated her own maturity tonight. She woke from sleeping to gaze unto the wondrous eyes of the massive cat's face. Torn with cuts, his meager visual appearance left much to be desired. But after their adventure, she would have him no other way than the beautiful memory they weaved together as family.

Playing upon the strings of her heart he would demonstrate for her an aspect of his magic unseen. Lightning was a force unbridled. Uncontrollable in all aspects, it was optimized for destruction. Orbs of the Thunder Palace, slanted in their usual position lay lined in the sky ready for disembarkment unto the unknown. Bursting from their positions were striations of lightning. The splendid yellow flashed through the sky, visible, tangible, ascending towards space like shooting starts in reverse. The soft glow lacked the usual cry of thunder. The alacrity of Wendy's face bewildered with awe at the sight of what seemed to be a rain of celestial lights waltzing through the ozone refreshed her excitement. Even Carla whose cynical mug often bared expressionless visuals, was left dumbfounded by the radiant display. His lightning been altered in appearance, donning a smoothness to leave out the jagged and wild edges that were idiosyncratic of its ganglions.

When she finally recovered from the sight she turned to face him, only to find the space vacated. In his place lay a slip of paper, upon whose poor penmanship inscribed the most formal of wishes.

_"Happy Birthday."_

{Don't forget to review, if you can!}


End file.
